iMemories Of A Day Almost Perfect
by iGabriela
Summary: As vezes, uma mãe paranóica e uma melhor amiga que não consegue guardar um segredo, não é algo tão ruim. Pelo contrário... pode até salvar vidas.


**Nome da Fanfic**: _iMemories Of A Day Almost Perfect  
_• **Classificação**: _10 + anos  
_• **Gênero**: _Romace  
_• **Shipper: **_Sam e Freddie  
_• **Duração:**___Shortfic  
_• **Autora :**_** Gabriela Nocera**_  
• **Sinopse**: _As vezes, uma mãe paranóica e uma melhor amiga que não consegue guardar um segredo, não é algo tão ruim. Pelo contrário... pode até salvar vidas. _

**( Sentimentos de Freddie Benson )**

**Ah...lembranças! Sempre estarão conosco em nossas mentes e em nossos corações. Não importa se são elas, boas, ruins, elas nunca te deixarão. Eu tenho muitas lembranças... entre elas, uma em especial. O dia em que tudo na minha vida, mudou. **

**Hoje faz um ano. Um ano, desde aquele dia, que tinha tudo para ser perfeito, mas não foi... poderia ter sido perfeito, se algo não tivesse acontecido. **

**-FlashBack-**

**Eu estava na casa de uma das pessoas mais importantes em minha vida, Carly Shay. Era de noite, tinhamos acabado de fazer mais um iCarly. Só estávamos ela e eu. Sam havia saído. E pra falar a verdade, eu não sei bem como todo o assunto começou, não me lembro. Mas lembro-me bem que minha melhor amiga, revelou-me algo maravilhoso, e que mudaria minha vida para sempre. Sam era apaixonada por mim. Abracei Carly forte, ela já sabia há algum tempo, o que eu sentia pela Sam, e desde esse dia, Carly só tem me ajudado à me aproximar dela.  
Ela também me disse, que Sam ainda acha que eu sou apaixonado por Carly. Foi então que decidi ir atrás dela. Agora que eu sei que meu amor é correspondido, eu tinha falar logo com a Sam. Eu não podia mais esperar... eu não aguento mais ficar sem ela.  
Saí correndo do apartamento e desci as escadas rapidamente, não queria nem esperar pelo elevador. Passei correndo pela portaria, e pude ouvir Lewbert gritar algo, mas nem prestei muita atenção. Caminhei à passos largos até o Shake Da Hora, Carly havia dito que Sam tinha ido pra lá, comprar vitaminas para elas. **  
**As ruas estavam movimentas, mas para minha sorte, a calçada estava vazia o suficiente, para que eu pudesse correr. Eu queria muito encontrá-la logo. Algo me dizia que eu precisava ir até ela o mais rápido possivel. Porque? Eu não sabia... mais eu corri. A menos de um metro do local, eu parei e descansei.  
De repente, ouvi alguns gritos, de várias pessoas. Homens e mulheres. Olhei ao meu redor e não vi nada, então eu andei até o meu destino.  
Logo que cheguei na porta de vidro, vi uma cena que me paralisou. Havia um grande tumulto dentro do Shake Da Hora. Mulheres chorando, crianças assustadas e tres caras armados. Era um assalto.**  
**Olhei para o balcão e vi que um dos assaltantes, matinha uma arma, apontada para a cabeça de T-BO, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente abri o caixa. Ele era alto, forte, com a cabeça raspada e tinha várias tatuagens pelo corpo. O outro assaltante apontava a arma para um grupo de pessoa que estavam lá dentro, todos muito assustados. Mas a cena que realmente me apavorou, foi a do último assaltante. O cara devia ter uns 2 metros de altura, muito forte e musculoso, que tinha sua arma apontada para a cabeça da pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Sam chorava muito, sentada à uma das mesas do local. Eu entrei em pânico... eu estava diante de um assalto, mas ninguém me via aqui do lado de fora. Pensei em chamar a polícia, mas com a pressa, esqueci meu celular em cima da mesa da casa da Carly. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. E rápido. Respirei fundo... e fiz algo que uma pessoa normal não faria. Abri a porta e entrei. **  
_'' SOLTA ELA! '' __**- **_**Eu berrei me aproximando de Sam e do cara. Percebi que todos me encararam. Sam tinha uma expressão muito surpresa, mas vi seus olhos brilharem.**  
_'' Freddie... '' __**-**_** Ela disse baixo. **  
_'' Dê mais um passo... e a loirinha aqui, morre! '' __**- **_**Disse o grandalhão, chegando com a arma o mais perto possivel dela. **  
_'' NÃO... '' __**- **_**Eu gritei.**  
_'' Freddie... O que está fazendo aqui? Por favor, vá embora. '' __**- **_**Ela suplicou, chorando. **_  
'' Ô moleque... você não vai há lugar nenhum entendeu!'' __**- **_**Ele disse alto, com a voz grave, mas meio trêmula. Dei uma olhada pelo lugar e pude perceber que não era só as vítimas que estavam assustadas, os assaltantes também pareciam muito nervosos. Suavam e tremiam as mãos, enquanto seguravam as armas.**  
**Tentei em vão me aproximar de Sam, mas o cara virou o revólver pra mim. Fiquei paralisado. Não conseguia me mexer, nem falar... mal sabia como eu conseguia respirar naquele momento. Foi então que vi, Sam, de pé em cima da cadeira, onde há pouco estava sentada. O cara estava de costas pra ela, e não a viu. Meus olhos se arregalaram... o que ela iria fazer? Eu não conseguia nem pensar em nada, muito menos falar. **  
**Ela me encarou por um instante e eu tentei com o olhar dizer à ela para não fazer nada, mas ela, é Sam Puckett... não me ouvia nunca. E dessa vez, não foi diferente.  
Sam atacou o cara com um golpe na cabeça, mas o cara não caiu, só ficou meio tonto. Ela então aproveitou o momento, para bater em sua mão, e desarma-lo, jogando a arma, longe, perto da porta. Fiquei olhando pra arma, ela não estava tão longe de mim, seria fácil pegá-la se ele estivessem distraídos.** **Ouvi um grito e só o que vi... foi Sam, pulando nas costas do homem, e derrubando-o no chão. De todas as idéias perigosas e mortais que ela já teve na vida, essa foi a pior. Os outros dois caras que estavam com o bandido que ela derrubou, apontaram as armas para ela. O cara se levantou do chão e eles começaram a brigar... claro, que dessa vez e acho que a primeira, Sam estava perdendo. O cara a agarrou, segurando seus braços com força. Ela tentava em vão se soltar.**  
_'' LARGA ELA AGORA! '' _**- Eu gritei, indo pra cima do cara. Pulei em cima dele, tentei acertar alguns socos, mas não fui forte o suficiente. Mas consegui fazer com o que cara soltasse Sam, que caiu no chão. Ouvia o choro das criancinhas assustadas e de algumas mulheres também.**  
_'' CALA A BOCA! EU QUERO TODO MUNDO QUIETO, AGORA! '' _**- Ouvi um deles gritando. O cara já tinha me jogado no chão, me fazendo bater a cabeça. Por sorte, não muito forte. Agora eu estava bem perto da arma. Sam se levantou e mais uma vez foi pra cima do homem, que parecia mais um lutador. Ela acertou um golpe na nuca do grandalhão que caiu desacordado. Rapidamente, um dos bandidos agarrou Sam, imobilizando-a.  
Vi o cara tatuado tirar a arma da cabeça de T-BO e se aproximar de Sam. Ele passou a arma, pelo rosto dela, lentamente, analizando-a com um sorriso malicioso. O que esse maldito pensa que está fazendo? A raiva crescia dentro de mim. **  
_'' Você é uma gracinha...seria uma pena matar você, sabia? ''_ - **Ele disse, com sarcasmo. **  
**Sam tremia e chorava. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Peguei a arma, e levantei devagar. **  
_'' É... talvez você venha com a gente. ''_ -** Disse o outro imbecil, que a segurava. **  
**Apontei a arma, pro cara que mexia com a Sam. Ele estava de costas para mim, então não me viu com a arma. Respirei fundo e atirei. Mas... por algum motivo, minha arma falhou. Mas mesmo assim, ouvi um disparo e em seguida o homem caiu no chão, morto. Fiquei confuso na hora, eu não vi bala alguma saindo do meu revólver.  
Então... algo me chamou a atenção, olhei para uma das mesas de lá, e embaixo delas, havia um homem, que segurava uma arma, apontada para os bandidos.  
Foi ele quem atirou... ele só poderia ser algum policial, pois não havia outro motivo pra alguem sair por aí armado, se ele não é da policia ou assaltante.**  
**Ele percebeu que eu o vi, e fez sinal para que eu não o delatasse, caso contrario poderia ser morto, também. O local estava silencioso, eu só ouvia as respirações abafadas e apavoradas das pessoas.  
O outro cara, que segurava Sam, me encarou e me viu com a arma nas mãos. Pude ver a fúrias em seus olhos. Em seguida ele a soltou... e sacou uma arma, apontando para Sam. **  
_'' Saamm.. nãão! '' - __**Corri desesperadamente e fui em direção à ela, me jogando na frente da arma. O cara puxou o gatilho e em seguida ouvi o disparo.  
A bala me acertou no peito, o impacto foi muito forte e eu caí. Sam começou a gritar e a chorar. **__  
__**Em seguida ouvi outro disparo, mas não foi de nenhum dos assaltantes. O cara que me acertou o tiro, agora estava caído no chão, perto de mim. Um homem não muito alto, forte, cabelos loiros se aproximou de mim. Era o cara que estava debaixo da mesa. **__  
'' Como ele está? '' - __**O tal homem perguntou à Sam.**_  
**Eu estava tonto, sentia uma dor forte, apesar de saber que estava bem, pois graças à paranóica da minha mãe, eu só saio de casa à noite, se eu estiver usando um colete à provas de balas. O problema era que Sam não sabia, e estava cada vez mais desesperada, mas eu não conseguia dizer isso à ela. Eu me sentia muito mal, a dor era forte. Eu não conseguia entender... a bala não me acertou, e eu nem estava sangrando, mas mesmo assim, eu sentia como se eu fosse morrer. **  
_'' Eu não sei! Ele não reage, eu não sei se ele me escuta! FREEEDDIEE! '' _- **Ela me chacoalhava tentando me fazer reagir.**  
_'' Calma menina, não faça isso! Eu vou chamar uma ambulância. '' _  
_'' CHAAMA LOOOGO! _  
_"Aqui é o oficial Leonardo solicitando reforços e paramédicos no Shake Da Hora... Temos vítimas de arma de fogo no local, um dos bandidos fugiu em direção ao norte pela avenida Spring._ - **Ele desligou o celular e voltou a ficar perto de Sam e de mim. Legal, o cara é da policia mesmo. Assim fica mais fácil, porque ele poderá reconhecer o bandido  
**_'' Freddie... você tá me ouvindo? Responde...'' _- **Ela perguntou. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, molhando todo seu rosto. **  
_'' Ei... espera, onde foi que o tiro pegou? '_' - **O moço perguntou, visivelmente curioso. HA... agora sim, até que enfim alguém percebeu. **  
_'' Eu...eu...não sei... acho que...foi .. no peito. '' _-** Ela respondeu, soluçando. **  
_'' No peito? Mas... ele não está sangrando. ''_ - **Ele falou, me analizando. Tentei falar, mas não conseguia. A dor era muito forte... as vezes parecia que me faltava o ar. O tal de Leonardo, tirou o meu casaco e desabotoou minha camisa. **  
_'' Que isso? ''_ - **Sam perguntou, confusa. **  
_'' Um colete? O garoto estava usando um colete? Como? '' _-** Ele perguntou, surpreso. Ambos me encararam e eu só consegui sorri. Sam sorriu de volta, ainda chorando. **  
_'' Sua mãe...? '' _- **Ela perguntou, já imaginando o porque de eu estar usando isso. Balancei a cabeça levemente, afirmando. Ela me abraçou, e me deu um beijo, muito rápido e doce. Confesso que por um momento, esqueci a dor e a falta de ar que sentia. Depois disso só o que me lembro, foi que alguns médicos chegaram e me colocaram na maca, depois eu desmaiei.  
Acordei no outro dia, no hospital. Minha mãe estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, e Sam estava deitada no sofá, aparentemente dormindo. **  
_'' Freddie.. meu filho! Você está bem? '' _-** Ela perguntou, assim que me viu abrir os olhos. **  
_'' Es..estou.. '' _-** Respondi, quase que num sussurro. **  
_'' O Freddie acordou? FREDDIE! ''_ - **Ela pulou do sofá e correu para perto da cama. **  
_'' Sam, fique aqui... eu vou chamar o médico. '' _  
_'' Tá..''_ - **Minha mãe saiu do quarto. E Sam ficou em silêncio. Organizei as palavras em minha mente, para falar. **  
_'' Que bom que está bem... '' _- **Falei. **  
_'' Freddie... porque fez aquilo? Eu quase morri de preocupação. ''_ - **Ela disse séria. **  
_'' Eu não... ia deixar que nada, acontecesse com você! '' _  
_'' É... mas você poderia ter morrido... ''_  
_'' Por você, eu sou capaz disso... '' _- **Eu disse, sorrindo. Ela sorriu, mas logo começou a chorar. Fiquei em choque... porque ela está chorando agora? Segurei sua mão, na tentiva de fazê-la se acalmar, mas não adiantou. **  
_'' Ei... Sam, eu estou bem, não estou? ''_  
_'' É.. está! Se não fosse a sua mãe super-protetora, você não estaria mais aqui. ''_  
_'' Fica calma! Ainda bem que eu tenho uma mãe paranóica.'' _- **Eu disse, rindo. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas matinha lágrimas nos olhos**.  
_'' Nunca mais faça isso, entendeu? Nunca mais! '' _- **Ela ordenou, com a voz alta. Parecia brava, mas sabia que estava assustada. **  
_'' Entendi... '' _  
_'' E... tem... tem mais uma coisa...'' _-** Ela enxugou as lágrimas com as mangas do casaco. **  
_'' O que? '' _  
_'' Olha...sobre...sobre, o beijo... que eu te dei, ontem... eu...eu quero saiba que eu não fiz isso, porque você me salvou.'' _- **Ela gaguejou, nervosa. **  
_'' Eu sei... '' _  
_'' É sério... Freddie... eu não quero que pense, que fiz o mesmo que a Carly... porque... não foi. '' _- **Ela parecia triste, com a cabeça baixa. **  
_'' Eu sei disso... '' _  
_'' Sabe? Como? '' _  
_'' Sam... ahn... a Carly, me...me contou, que você estava apaixonada por mim... por isso eu fui lá. Eu ia te encontrar pra dizer que...eu também te amo. _- **Eu falei. Ela levantou a cabeça, muito surpresa. Seus olhos brilharam. **  
_'' É..é...sé..sério? '' _-** Ela sorria. **  
_'' É... eu sou apaixonado por você. '' _- **Eu disse. Ela me encarou sorrindo e me surpreendeu com um beijo. Senti meu coração bater forte, como nunca havia batido antes, exceto uma vez. Quando dei meu primeiro beijo. Nossos lábios se encaixavam perfeitamente. Era um beijo calmo, doce, realmente apaixonado. Que me fez sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Sua língua buscava a minha desesperadamente. Suas mãos bagunçavam ainda mais meu cabelo, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto. **  
_'' É... vejo que o rapazinho já está muito melhor. '' _- **Ouvi uma voz muito grossa, entrando no quarto. Era o médico. Sam e eu paramos o beijo na hora. Vi que o doutor não estava sozinho. Além dele e da minha mãe, Carly e Spencer entraram também. **  
_'' Freeeddieee! Que bom que está beem! '' _- **Disse Carly, me abraçando. **  
_'' Ai... Carly! Tá me sufocando. '' _-** Eu disse. Ela me soltou rapidamente. **  
_'' Desculpa...'' _  
_'' E então... como está se sentindo Fredward? '' _- **Perguntou o médico, me examinando. **  
_'' Bem... com dor de cabeça. ''  
'' Deve ser pela pancada que levou ao cair no chão. _  
_'' E então doutor, quando ele poderá voltar pra casa? '' _-** Perguntou minha mãe.**  
_'' Se tudo correr bem, acho que no final do dia. ''_ - **Ele falou, sorrindo. **  
_'' Ok.. agora todo mundo sai do quarto! '' _**- Sam falou alto. Todos a encararam e ela sorriu, sem jeito. **  
_'' Ah... mas.. porque ? '' _- **Carly perguntou, ironica. Comecei a rir. **  
_'' Carly... SOME DAQUI! ''_ -** Ela gritou. **  
_'' Ai.. tá! To indo... melhora logo, Freddie! '' _- **Ela disse antes de cruzar porta a fora. Spencer, minha mãe e o médico, foram para fora também. Ficamos só Sam e eu. **  
_'' E então... porque expulsou todos do quarto? ''_ -** Perguntei á ela. Sam me encarou. Suas bochechas mais rosadas do que o normal, a deixavam ainda mais linda. **  
_'' Ahn.. porque... eu queria agradecer... se você não tivesse se atirado na minha frente, eu não estaria viva, agora. '' _- **Ela disse, com a voz baixa. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos. Ela tentou sorrir, mas as lágrimas começaram a cair rapidamente. Abri os braços, convidando-a para um abraço. Ela imediatamente se aconchegou em meu peito. **  
_'' Como eu já disse, não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. Eu te amo. ''_ -** Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. **  
_'' Eu também te amo, Freddie. '' _-** Ela sussurrou, de volta. Nos encaramos profundamente. Eu me perdi naqueles belos olhos azuis, que tinham um brilho único, que me fazia esquecer de tudo. Suas mãos delicadas e quentes, acariciavam meu rosto, me fazendo arrepiar. Contornei levemente, seus lábios com os dedos... eu os desejava.  
Estávamos proximos demais... e sem hesitar mais, a beijei. Senti meu coração batendo forte, parecia que ia explodir da tanta felicidade. Era incrível o que um beijo de Sam Puckett, fazia comigo.  
Ficamos ali naquele clima romantico, por muito tempo. Até minha mãe e Carly entrarem no quarto de novo, e atrapalharem. Mas Sam, não saiu do quarto um só minuto. **

**-FlashBack-**

**Enfim...Foi um dia inesquecível... o começo de uma nova vida. E agora aqui estou eu... um ano depois desse dia tão maluco, assustador e maravilhoso. Depois desse acontecimento... minha vida mudou, e pra melhor. Sam é a namorada mais maravilhosa e incrível do mundo. Eu nunca fui tão feliz na vida, como tenho sido desde que começamos a namorar. Sabe, apesar de tudo... eu agradeço à Deus por ter acontecido tudo isso... e principalmente à Carly que me contou tudo à tempo, e a minha mãe paranóica que me fez e ainda faz, vestir um colete á prova de balas, antes de sair de casa. Caso contrario, eu teria perdido o amor da minha vida. Ou ela... teria me perdido. **

**The End...**


End file.
